


sarah pumpingstin

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, First Crush, M/M, Second Grade, fourth grade, third grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: My journal in 2nd and part of 3rd grade was written as though I was a girl named Sarah Pumpingstin and I think this is really important information. All names have been changed.





	sarah pumpingstin

**Author's Note:**

> "ella" uses he/him now and so do I btw  
> "Audrey" and I are still friends  
> I dont remember who "Gail" is  
> I'm thinking of rewriting my life story in this style ahahaha can you imagine ??? ("today, 22 December 2015, I have had my romantic awakening. I like girls!!!!!") ("I did something really bad today. I ate a cookie!!")

_A girl’s life-what will happen next? That’s what Sarah wants to know too._

 

Chapter 1 The Beginning..........................................................................................................4

Chapter 2 Summer Vacation & beginning of third grade...........................................................5

Chapter 3 The problem and the solution.................................................................................  6

Chapter 4 Downhill Days..........................................................................................................8

Chapter 5 The beginning of the end of third grade.................................................................11

Chapter 6 Fourth grade...........................................................................................................12

Chapter 7 Here we go again... Same song, next verse...AGAIN!...........................................14

 

_The Begining_

Once upon a time, in 2005, there was a girl named Sarah Pumpingstin  who was 3 years old. On the fifth day of preschool, she met 2 friends named Mallie and Susan. When she was 4 years she skipped kindergarten and reached third grade.

Then on August 1, 2010 she found out she was going to a public school! It was Blue Rock. Mallie went to Teal Rock. Susan went to Orange Oak. On August 29 she was nervous. What if she couldn’t find her classroom?

A teacher helped her find her portable. When she got there Mrs.Sewalot was standing next to a girl. “Hi, Sarah. This is Ann. Ann, this is Sarah.’’ “Want to play,’’ asked  Ann ‘sure’’ said Sarah.

A week later,they decided to be best friends.

‘Then the trouble started. Sarah met a friend named Elisabeth. Ann and Elisabeth are neighbors. Then the real trouble started when Ann said,“Oh, Elisabeth, you are just like my BEST friend Allie in Alaska.” Boy was SARAH MAD! In a week she forgot, though. Then she met Gail. One day Elisabeth and Ann both sat with Gail. Sarah was real angry. `

She would not talk to them for a day.

In January, they were sitting in seat 10 and Elisabeth wouldn’t let Sarah tell Ann rule #2 and#3 for being a COOL kid and Sarah got mad at Elisabeth, but when she figured out Ann  was madder at her then she was at ELISABETH Sarah & Elisabeth  decided to be best friends, but they would often get into fights so Sarah decided to be Ann’s best friend again. Elisabeth didn’t understand. She thought Sarah still wanted to be her best friend.

 One day Elisabeth said, ‘‘Why did you throw a chip in  my shoe?’’’’I didn’t”  Sarah said. Sarah was telling the truth. At recess Sarah told Ann about the chip. Ann believed Sarah. That recess they dug a big hole in sandbox.

The next day ,at second recess ,Elisabeth grabbed her hood ,pulled it ,then ran in circles around her. ‘‘STOP,"STOP" yelled Sarah. When she got enough breath to talk, she said,’ “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME” ."Sorry," Elisabeth said. Then Ann was throwing                     

sand and a clump landed in Sarah’s eye. 

The next day, right before lunch, Mrs. Measles read a story. it was have you filled a bucket today? Now if someone was annoying her all she had to do is say you are emptying my bucket. On Tuesday - what, Sarah? You want to tell the story? And you like diary format? OK. So on the morning bus ride Gail asked if she could play dragons too. "sure’’ I said At last recess they collected WORMS. On the afternoon bus ride Elisabeth & Ann were playing with worms.

I said stop. I wrote stop .She wrote meanie. I wrote mean. She got mad. I got mad.   

The next day went like any other day .Elisabeth made hilarious faces, and we got in trouble because of her. The good news is I could sit with ‘just Ann’ because she got picked up.

Thursday was a bad day. On the afternoon bus ride Elisabeth and Ann would not sit with me. That broke my heart.

 

Yay! Yay! Yay!Yay! Yay! Horray! Horray!

I went to the dentist's office. I got  to school at snack time. On the afternoon bus ride I sat with Emma and Elisa(beth). We wrote silly notes to Ann.

     

          On Monday right before library. Deven was calling quiet tables to line up. Haily, Elisa(beth), Ally were talking and I was quiet. I started crying. By the time we got to library,couldn't talk.

Deven told Mrs. Sewalot I was sad. when she figured out I could not talk she asked me to write it on paper. it said: because my hole table was talking and I was quiet.’ “ok,” said Mrs. Sewalot. “Do you want a drink?” She asked.I nodded my head. At library Sally kept asking me Why I was sad I said what was on the paper (it is written in chalkboard letters). she was real nice and. she wasn't really bossy for once in her life. On the bus ride I sat with Grace and Lynda and we played I lost my memory.

On Monday, morning bus ride, Ann and Elisabeth were being mean to me by copying me when I said not to. In line after bathroom, Andrew told me “Nianna and Sally are teasing your brother. I didn’t want to tell you because you might get sad.’’  “Ok’’ I said. I thought of stuff to do. when I got home I wrote some notes. the next  day I gave people the notes. 790 On June 2 everybody hated me. Sophie H. and Alie  shared candy. People cut me in line. Nobody would play with me.

Friday, June 3

 I said to Elisabeth and Ann “I want to sit with just Ann.” Do you know what she did? She said, ‘‘Ann, sit with Gracie.” And Ann fell for it! Even thoughtold her no. On monday, June 6, I sat with Lynda and Ann.

 

_Sumer vacation and begining of third grade_

 

horray!today is summer  vaccachin!today is 6/21/[11.it](http://11.it/) is vaccachin. It is 6/27/11.Ann really is my bestest friend!

 

Today is 7/2/11.I finished a silly  story I wrote! today is Independence day.  today is the 10th of august.today is august 23.I can’t wait for school(remind me,on the 29th, that I said that.)!Rebetta,my  baby sister,is cute.)20 cheers! cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer.now cheer 20 again! cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer cheer 

 

I already have my school supplies in my backpack. tomorow’s 24!

Horray! today is 9\26\11! I got to sit with ann! Well, I really like this boy in my class his name is Peter. Today is 11/30/11

I haven’t told you much, so I guess I’ll hurry up & tell you some kids in my class. 

 

*Luke

*Alex 

*Robbie

*Ella

*Ann

*Noah

*Hayliey

*River

*Bailiy

*Emily

*Bella G.

*Larren

*Stephen

*Scott 

*Lilly

*Bella L.

*Peter

*Sarah

*Jon

*Heaven

*Miggy

*Matthew

*Daniel

*Jorden 

*Ted

Ok, I Think I got it! My birthday just came, so I was tortured. It was fun! Someone in here has the same last name as me in this group(we’re not related). Can you guess who?

I’ll give you a hint. I mentioned him. The answer is upside-down.    

 The problem and the solution.

Ok, so his name is Peter Pumpingstin. So? 

 

     What?  It’s o.k to have the same last name. 

 

          12/16/11 Do you want to hear how I got a new problem? Ok,So around October 30th,Bella L. and I were playing Truth Or Dare and she said  “Who’s your boyfriend?” And Ella and I’s tradition began. Do you want to hear _that?_

_Step 1)  Say random numbers_

_Step 2) When their really annoyed, say “I’ll tell you at ______”._

_Step 3) Tell Them,PLEASE_

_Step 4) make them promise to not tell_

And Bella told me who her boyfriend is. Mine were Peter and Andrew. Hers were -uh oh-Ted and Peter.So we’ve been making each other jealous.

Today,Me and Ella were playing a game and she sang:That pen is MINE. She said “I’ll sing the real words” I said “Ok” 

“You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

That boy is MINE”

I said “Teach me the words RIGHT NOW!!!!!” She said “Ok

Sing “You need to give it up”

“You need to give it up”

Sing “Had about enough.”

“Had about enough.”

Sing “That boy is MINE”

“That boy is MINE”

“Sing the whole thing together”

“You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

That boy is MINE”

 

12/20/11

Ella taught me the **_real_** words to the song.

You need to give it up

I've had about enough

It’s not too hard to see

The boy is mine

 

 

We were playing skyscrapers again. I <3 Ella!!!!! I think that Ella could be my best friend, and she thinks so too. Anyway, Ann isn’t being much of my friend, so I’m free! Ella knows lots of songs, and some could come in handy. I don’t know what I’m feeling. Like Sad,Happy,Mad,Excited,Lovey, Hatey,sleepy...I just don’t know...

Did I ever tell you the ‘long’ conversation I had with Peter? It went like this: 

Peter:True or false.Trunk is trunk

Me:TruePeter:False.There are Swimming trunks,Toy trunks,Elephant trunks,...Did I say three or four?     

Me:I think you said four.

Peter:Swimming trunk,Elephant trunk,toy trunk,trunk,and car trunk.

 Me:Whoa!

Oh,yeah. did I ever tell you how Emily(And Bella G.) found out about Peter? Well, during rock study time,we were playing truth or dare and I picked truth she said “who do you have a crush on?” I said 2 Ella was doing the same thing. But Emily said “I’ll give you some mica if you tell me.” “Ok. Peter and Andrew.” “Here’s your mica!” Bella asked “what?Who?” “Fine. Peter and Andrew.” 222 They promised not to tell and I liked that they promised but what worries me is that they did ‘cause I heard Peter,Bella,and Emily laughing so I guessed that.

 

1/3/12

But if she did, she certanly isn’t acting it now.She,Peter,Ted,Lilly,and Jorden sit at my table. 1-18-12

Well, you know what that Bella G. did? Well, since it’s her birthday she thought she had the right to do what she wanted. You know what! She made an unfair contest and messed up the words to get me out ON PURPOSE! Same song, Second Verse. Or should that be Third Verse? I can’t believe it! And on top of that, Mrs. G was yelling at us for following the rules! but at least Lilly is nice to me. Our conversation starting from the important part went like this:

Lilly: Sarah, what’s wrong?

Me: Everything.

Lilly: What do you mean?

(at the sink) Me: Bella G. She put us in an unfair contest and had Heaven win on purpose.

(door opens and we walk into the classroom.)

 

1-20-12

Well, I’m just going to explode! Try to guess what that mean Bella L. did! When I walked over to see her she said, “Ann’s over there.” When I didn’t see Ann, she said, “You don’t care about her, do you?” I can’t believe it! But this time, Lilly isn’t there to help me. And I’m mad at Ann, too, truthfully, because she won’t understand! So now my only friends are: All the boys  except Jordan, then only 7 girls! So that’s only 19/25 of my class.

_Downhill Days_

61-23-12

Well, did I ever tell you that I think Ella has a crush on Peter? Well, she has a very good memory! Today at recess we were playing and she asked me who I have a crush on, and I told her to guess. I finally told her them. What’s weird is she’s been teaching me the song Boy Is Mine and 1 of the people she said was Peter! Well, I’m using this as a journal now I just wanted you to know that. Oh! And the seats changed so now I sit by Luke, Ella, and Jon.

1-25-12 

Ok, so on Ella’s birthday, she said she’d take me to deliver cookies then took **_Ann_** to deliver them! 

1-31-12

Today was Miggy’s birthday, and as me and Ann were walking to our bus, Ann said we were early and we fought about it. Is thirty-eight kids on the bus early????? No. She sat with Ally. I had some thoughts that kept making me cry. It was the most horrible bus ride of my life! 

2/9/12

Miggy is being annoying. She keeps asking me why I won’t play with Ann, but I don’t like her! Bella G. is sucking in all the girls in our class and the ones who didn’t get sucked in are playing other games so I’m the **_ONLY_** girl in our class who dosen’t have something to do at recess. That’s why I’m so thankful for my 7(That’s just a guess.) friends. So, recess is a total waste of time. The girls in other games are Ann and Ella and Bailiy and Miggy. It’s so unfair! So, Ella, Bailiy, Miggy and I are the girls on the good side, Ann isn’t on a side at all, so Hayiey, Emily, Bella G, Larren, and Heaven are on the dark side.

 

2-13-12, 2-14-12, 2-15-12.

So, it’s Ann’s birthday today, 2-13-12, and Ella wrote in the card, ‘Happy birthday Ann! We BFF’s?’ Meanie. 2-14-12. Valentines day! Candy. 2-15-12.  Did I tell you there’s a post office at school and you write to a friend? Well, I only got 3 letters. Bailiy and Alex and Bella G.

2-17-12

I’m playing running girl with Elisa(beth). Looks like we’re friends again. Ann is Running Girl, but she doesn’t know! On the 29 we’ll find her! Oh my! You don’t know what school I go to! I go to The Awesome Falls, and my teacher is Mrs. Seblab.

2-29-12

We found her, and she’s a different person, now I should do it to Elisabeth, but we’re ALREADY in a game! It starts tomorrow. Yesterday, I went to a store and got a cool friendship problem book, so now, finally, I’m going to stand up to Ella.

3/11/12                                                                                                                                         

Um... I still haven’t, and I need to do something quick! Our friendship is falling apart. The one  thing that’s keeping me near her is waring thin. It’s not a really good foundation for friendship, but it’s trying to stay between us. It’s called Boy is Mine, if you’ve ever heard of it. We’re          _great_ friends (I hope you get I’m being sarcastic.).                                                                      

 

3-28-12                                                                                                                                        

Today was a very bad bad bad  bad  bad  bad  bad bad  bad  bad  bad  bad bad  bad  bad      bad  bad bad  bad  bad  bad  bad bad  bad  bad  bad  bad bad  bad  bad  bad  bad bad  bad   bad  bad  bad day.  Ann said she didn’t want to be my friend. I had nobody to play with at        recess. Ms.Selab was yelling at us for having boyfriends. I got a C- on my pretest. I need        more friends! Waaa.

4-20-12                                                                                                    

So first i’m happy, then i’m sad.                                                               

I still need to tell Ella how mean she was. When I got my chance to      

Lead DDR, she wouldnt play So What! But I get my way no matter WHAT!

I played it on my turn.

 

_The beginning of the end of third grade._

6/6/12

You do NOT want to know what has happened to me! But 2 things that happened are:

  1. Emily and I are blood sisters and
  2. I changed my point of view!!!!!



So, now I’m looking on the good side of things.

And from Ella’s point of view, I’m her BFF, and Ann and Emily are just her friends.

From Ann’s point of view, I’m her BFF, and Ella and Elizabeth and Larren are just her friends.

From Elizabeth’s point of view, I’m her BFF and Hana and Ann and Ella are her friends.

From Emily’s point of view, my angel (Bailiy) is her BFF and Ella’s her backup BFF and I’m her second backup BFF.

And so all this means I have to make a choice. I cannot choose Emily. I (sadly) cannot choose Bailiy. I can’t choose Ann. I feel like she’s starting to lean toward Ella more than me. I can’t choose Elizabeth, she lied to me. So it looks like I will have to choose Ella. Oh, and did I mention that Jon and Larren used to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend but now Ann and Jon are? 

I wonder who my 4th grade teacher will be.

Do you want to know why I call Bailiy My Angel? Well, she’s the only person who can tell when I’m sad AND comfort me in the same year. So I NEED her in my class next year. There is always 1 person like that. In second grade, Haily was the peacemaker. I thought I wouldn’t be able to survive 3rd grade, but look, I did, and with perfect attendance, too. And, yesterday, I had another conversation with Peter! It was: “Hey Sarah, see that foxtail up there?” “Yeah.” “And that green pig up there?” “yeah” “and those two foxtails up there?” “Yes,” I said “I just noticed those.”   That’s a new record for talking to him!!!!!  And our vice princeipal called perfect attendence, and I heard my name!!!!! she said, “Sarah Pumpingstin.” So I have been not absent for 347 days!!!!!  And I have been in public school for- you guessed it- 347 days!!!! My brother Joshua has been in public school for 346 days! By days, I mean school days. Today isn’t a school day, which is why I’m taking up a page with all this. Oh, I did The Big Backpack Cleanup Part 1 yesterday! and truthfully, I’m sad school is ending again. I’ve been wanting June 13 2012, The Last Day Of School since August 30, 2011, which was The First Day Of School.  I will miss my friends Alex, Ella, Ann, Bailiy, Emily, Bella G., Lilly, and Bella L., and Elizabeth. 

Did you know Alex invited M E E E E to a sleepover?  I’m so excited and neither of us can stop talking about it! Ok, I think I should go now! Bye!

 

6/13/12 

Guess what Bailiey said? Guess! Guess! She said, “I’ll miss you. I love you like a sister, Sarah.”  Now I must speak to the principal about lunch the same as third grade, but letting us sit wherever. I got Ms. Salareah for a fourth grade teacher. Bailiey got Ms. Moeryahla. I need her! She made sure I survived third grade.  Now, she’s gone, but at least Elizabeth and 

Ally and Bella L., and Hailiey are in my class. Maybe Bella will be my new comforter, or, of all people, HAILIEY. Maybe Elizabeth ...it could be anyone! Well, now it’s summer vacation! It is also 3:37 PM. 

 

_Fourth grade._

 

3/9/13

Well, fourth grade is okay. Bella L (can she just be Bella now?) and a girl Audrey are my new BFF’s. I don’t like Eliza. She is mean, and is friends with Nianna. I hate Nianna. Well, there’s many kids and to much to share but there are the basics, like:

  1. I love writing and want to be an author.
  2. Bella, Audrey, and I have had 3 play dates and a sleepover.
  3. Peter and Ann are not in my class, neither are Bailiey, Alex, or Emily.
  4. The kids in my class are... Mari, Saral, Ally, Eliza, Audrey, James, Lali (who moved on February 22), Donnie, Ted, Hailiey, Isih, Jack, Mac-Kenziey, Darlah, Matt, Rian, Robby, Bella, Stephen, Nianna, Max, Kali, and Zander.
  5. Ms. Salireah is very likable.
  6. I have read the Harry Potter series 3 times.
  7. Audrey likes James.
  8. Bella and Ella won’t give up (if you know what I mean...)!
  9. Fourth grade is totally cool.
  10. I got an ‘A’ in DDR.
  11. Back to school was rough, but okay, like sandpaper.
  12. Halloween roller skating was totally awesome.
  13. I got tons of presents!
  14. Christmas was awesome.
  15. Audrey said she likes me best.
  16. New Year’s was awesome, and I was even awake!
  17. Valentine's Day was awesome
  18. Changing the clocks was confusing.
  19. Killy likes Peter (I think)
  20. Peter likes Killy (I think)



Audrey is back now, and we have been having so much fun! If you count second and third grade as one, fourth grade is like a cruise to Hawaii. I have been in school 466 days.

_3/10/13_

Clock changing is confusing. My life is confusing. I think Peter likes someone other than me. Okay, I need a point of view lesson. When I say their name, I will think like them. Here we go! Ella... Sarah is my best friend, I think. Bella and Audrey think that too, though, but aren’t I the one who has always been there for her? Bella... Our sleepover was awesome! But many times, Audrey paid more attention to Sarah than me, except on the computer. Audrey... Sarah is super awesome! Bella is awesome, too.  I loved the sleepover. Eliza... I don’t see why Sarah doesn’t really like Nianna and I. Zee-Zee... Even though I’m only six, I like Sarah as much as Audrey. Sarah... Do you get my point?  My life is confusing. I can’t WAIT for summer!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3/13/13

I hardly saw a white board today, I got pulled so many times! I wish it were summer. I’ve found out Nianna and Eliza are officially BFF’s. I wish my life weren't so bad and confusing. I mean, at DDR, Killy and Peter were talking and whispering and, above all, flirting with each other. Again. I **_hate_** it! The only good thing is there are about 3 billion boys in the world, and that there are about 12 more grades or years to get them, but I do so want Peter! Please please please please **_please_**...

 

_Here we go again... Same song, next verse...AGAIN!_

4/12/13                                                                                                                                                   

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! WHY, WHY, WHY? Well, yesterday was a half day, and at recess, well, at recess, I was juggling talking to Audrey, talking to Ann, ignoring Gail, saving Ann from Gail, and trying to- without words-convey to Audrey who Gail really is! Then while I was talking to them all Audrey said , “Sarah, do you have other friends- other best friends, I mean, besides me?” I dodged the question,     but I dread going back to school for fear she’ll fling the question right back at me! Also, I’m     sad because I’m remembering third grade and skyscrapers and Boy is Mine with Ella. Why    can’t I go back to that life? And meeting Ann, that seems like a lifetime ago. And Ann and       Eliza sitting with Gail doesn’t seem that big a problem, neither does my table talking. I’m        obviously much bolder now. The worms and chip in Eliza’s shoe and sand isn’t affecting me   now! I still like Peter. The whole thing with Bella G. and the cookies seems silly now, but I wish Lilly was still here to help me. Ella did apologize about taking Ann instead of me, I had     way more friends than 7, now I don’t think Ella wrote that, Ann didn’t mean it that way, my life is proof of that, Bailiey is still my angel. I need Bailiey! Oh, by the way, I think this kid named  James likes either me or Hailiey. I hope he ends up liking Audrey! I hope I don’t end up in the frying pan because everyone has heard the expression ‘out of the frying pan into the fire’...     

4/13/13

Still dreading school.....


End file.
